


Room Mate

by scarletsky4748



Series: Royal [2]
Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Chibi, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini takdir atau hanya kebetulan mereka bisa sekamar berdua?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Mate

A-drei diam, terpaku persis di depan pintu. Masih susah percaya pada sosok seorang lagi yang sudah duduk di kasur dalam kamar ukuran minimalis itu. Si rambut silver yang tadi bicara dengannya, L-elf.

Ini takdir atau hanya kebetulan mereka bisa sekamar berdua?

“Kurasa bukan dua-duanya.” Anak itu menjawab tenang dan melihat A-drei dari sudut mata.

Si pangeran muda yang sedang dalam penyamarannya itu mengerutkan dua alisnya dalam-dalam. Untuk kedua kalinya menganalisa bocah berambut perak yang bisa membaca pikiran, dari atas sampai bawah. Top to toe.

Postur tubuh L-elf, termasuk mungil untuk anak kebanyakan, lebih kurus dan raut wajahnya kaku. Dari garis wajah dan bentuk matanya, anak itu jenis yang serius dan well –tidak terlalu berbeda dengannya, punya segudang pengalaman _pahit_ yang langka dialami anak seumuran mereka. Dan dari cara L-elf memangdang lawan bicaranya, dia jelas punya intelektual tinggi dan analisa bagus.

“Kurasa memang bukan dua-duanya.” Pada akhirnya, setelah selesai dengan segala analisis dan interpretasinya, A-drei menjawab dengan nada yang sama dengan milik L-elf, datar.

Dua anak itu saling pandang sebentar. Dan seakan mengerti satu sama lain, A-drei langsung mengambil satu tempat tidur kosong yang ada di pojok kiri ruangan. Tanpa mempedulikan L-elf yang sudah melepas seragam dan siap tidur, A-drei mengeluarkan isi tasnya yang berisi buku, perlengkapan tulis, dan beberapa potong baju ganti.

Buku catatan kecil bersampul coklat adalah benda terakhir yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tas. Begitu keluar dari ransel kulitnya, benda itu langsung ditaruh di bawah bantal bersarung putih kusam yang jadi satu-satunya alat pembantu tidur di atas kasur.

Ruangan yang mengenaskan untuk tidur. Pikirinya sakratis seraya melepas seragam akademi yang sudah menempel di tubuhnya sejak siang tadi.

“Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?” –lagi-lagi,

Sepasang mata beriris ungu milik A-drei menyipit lewat sudut. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau teman sekamarnya itu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? “Dan kenapa kau peduli.” Si rambut putih menjawab tak acuh kemudian melipat seragamnya. Mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai berbahan katun yang lumayan nyaman untuk tidur.

L-elf yang tadinya berbaring melihat langit-langit mengubah posisinya menjadi miring. Dua manik biru kelam itu memperhatikan A-drei dengan seksama –untuk pertama kalinya.

Kali ini, dia yang berpikir. Mencoba mengabaikan semua gerutuan dan observasi A-drei yang ikut terdengar di kepalanya soal kamar yang akan mereka tempati sampai mereka keluar dari Karlstein nanti. Hanya satu kata yang terus-terusan A-drei ulang dalam kepalanya. Mengenaskan.

 _Salahmu masuk ke sini._ Bocah kecil itu menggerutu pelan dalam pikirannya atas protesan A-drei yang makin menjadi-jadi. Bibir mungilnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah.

Siapa sangka pangeran Dorssia itu bisa secerewet ini?

“Na, L-elf. Ruangan ini kedap suara kan?” yang ditanya mengangguk sekali. Masih fokus pada kelakuan A-drei yang terkesan _ribet_.

 _Aneh, sebenarnya apa tujuan si pangeran itu memasukkan dirinya ke militer kalau dia sendiri saja tidak bisa terbiasa?_ Ia sendiri mulai berspekulasi. Menganalisa semua hal tentang A-drei untuk mendapat generalisasi pada rencana si pangeran itu secara keseluruhan.

 _kenapa seorang pangeran mau_ membuang _dirinya ke tempat penuh_ lintah _begini? Kenapa A-drei yang harusnya menjadi_ harapan _royal family dan para royalis malah bergabung dengan militer yang menentang keberadaan keluarganya?_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan makin bermunculan. L-elf membiarkan semua pertanyaan itu mengalir dalam kepalanya. Dia hanya terus memperhatikan A-drei yang sekarang balas menatapnya. “Aku punya alasanku sendiri dan aku tidak akan memberitahukan itu pada siapapun.”

Anak bermata ungu itu menjawab seakan bisa mengerti arti pandangan L-elf. A-drei duduk di atas kasurnya dengan muka jengah dan dengusan pelan.

 _Semua orang memang punya alasannya sendiri,_ L-elf mengulang itu dalam kepalanya. Mengubah kembali posisinya dan lagi-lagi menatap langit-langit kamar yang berupa baja berbentuk melengkung. Mengacuhkan tatapan A-drei yang seakan mengatakan kalau _dia_ menyebalkan.

Well, itu haknya untuk menjadi orang menyebalkan.

Sebelum benar-benar terlelap dalam dimensi lain di bawah alam sadar, L-elf membuka mulutnya. “Aku juga.” Ia menambahkan dalam bentuk bisikan. Tidak menunggu lama, anak itu pun jatuh tertidur dan larut ke dalam mimpi.

Di saat yang sama, A-drei juga berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang membuat kesan kamar itu makin suram di matanya. Sebelah tangannya menyisir poni yang memanjang dan menutupi mata kirinya ke belakang.

“Alasan untuk tetap bertahan hidup, kah?” dan kemudian bergumam di tengah udara kosong. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bertanya pada L-elf(yang sayangnya sudah tidur pulas), dan bertanya pada masa depannya yang penuh kabut.

 _A reason to life._ Diulangnya perkataan itu dalam kepala.

Sebelum hasrat untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya benar-benar memuncak, A-drei menyempatkan diri memandang L-elf yang sudah tidur membelakanginya –pindah posisi untuk kedua kalinya.

Saat itulah, dia bertanya lagi dalam kepalanya. L-elf itu musuh atau teman? Atau yang lain?

Entahlah, A-drei belum bisa memutuskan apapun sampai sekarang.

Tetapi, satu hal yang pasti. Dia dan L-elf adalah teman sekamar, dan mereka sama-sama punya alasan sendiri untuk bertahan di akademi militer ini. Dan apapun itu, dia tidak mau ikut campur –untuk sekarang.

Kalau nanti, entah, A-drei tidak mau ambil pusing untuk sekarang.

Lagipula, siapa yang bisa tahu masa depan?


End file.
